


Happenstance

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A three part r/hr drabble series written for the rhr100 livejournal community using the prompt "hug" based on this art: http://hito76.deviantart.com/art/Calin-51514457Credit goes to Elizabeth Barrett Browning and William Shakespeare for use of their poems.There's only one thing that I love more than chapter ending cliffhangers: a Twist Ending!





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_“'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach--'” Ron stops and snorts, shaking his head._

_“What?” Hermione asks._

_“This poem... it’s ridiculous,” he scoffs._

_“Then why did you buy me a book of them?” She counters._

_Ron shrugs. “Girls like mushy stuff like this. I never thought that you’d want me to read them to you.”_

_“You do have the emotional range of a teaspoon,” Hermione huffs, crossing her arms._

_“Just because I don’t fancy reading flowery words, doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”_

* * *

_“You love me?” Hermione stares at him in obvious shock._

_“Of course,” he replies, a bit confused. After the "Lavender Fiasco", he didn’t have any doubts as to his feelings for Hermione. That’s why he had given her the book for Valentine’s Day. A book that he would never admit that he’s read from cover to cover. A book that he originally bought for her the year before but couldn’t work up the nerve to give her. Instead he settled for a bottle of perfume that she had deemed ‘unusual’._

_Hermione launches herself at him, hugging him tight. “Me too.”_

* * *

_“You... do?” He asks uncertainly._

_“Of course,” she repeats his earlier words. “We’ve both made mistakes in the past. But we’re together now and that’s all that matters.” Hermione kisses his cheek and settles close._

_“Well then,” he says, thumbing through the pages to find a suitable poem. “Ah here we go. ‘Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?”_

_Hermione’s hold on him loosens._

_“Thou art more lovely and more temperate...”_

_Her touch is gone and Ron looks up in concern. He’s alone._

_“Hermione?”_

_He stands and the book falls to the ground._

_“Hermione?”_

_“HERMIONE!”_

 

.

“Er-my-nee.”


End file.
